The objective of this Phase II proposal is to develop an interactive, videotex system for electronic delivery of cancer prevention nutrition information to shoppers in supermarkets. The NICE system will provide nutrition information specific to store products, labeling and best-buy nutrition comparisons. The delivery system will be designed to integrate health marketing techniques into supermarket management and marketing.